Les voyages en train
by Mikau32
Summary: Sasuke se comporte bizarrement avec Naruto dans le train. SasuNaru, song fic, ne vous fiez pas au titre


**Les voyages en train**

Fanficeur : Mikau

Titre : Les voyages en train

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi, OS, K

Couples : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, et je fais toujours n'importe quoi avec.

Note : C'est une songfic, les paroles sont à Céline Dion, la chanson est "Regarde-moi"

Petit résumé : Sasuke se comporte bizarrement avec Naruto dans le train.

* * *

Naruto était excité. 

-Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, quand est ce qu'on arrive ?

-Naruto, on vient de partir…

-Mais Sakura-chan, je n'ai jamais pris le train.

-C'est pas une raison pour faire tant de bordel, baka.

-Je t'ai pas causé, dobe.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Teme !

-Suffit !

-Mais Sakura-chan, tu as bien vu que c'est lui qui a commencé !

-Naruto, tu ouvres ton bec encore une fois et tu ne pourras plus jamais mâcher de salade.

-Mais Sakura-chan…

-Je t'aurais prévenu.

-En clair : la ferme, dobe.

-Rhaaa, Sasuke tu m'énerves !!!

-Les enfants…

-Dobe !

-Usuratonkachi !

-Vous m'énervez les deux !

-LES ENFANTS !

Les trois interpellés se stoppèrent et regardèrent leur sensei, visiblement ennuyé d'avoir haussé la voix.

-Vous savez très bien qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver. Bon, c'était pour vous dire qu'on était arrivé.

-Whaouuuu, c'est génial Kakashi-sensei !

Devant eux se dressait la fière, belle et grande gare de Konoha. Une dizaine de guichets, six voies et quelques trains en gare qui attendait le signal du chef de quai pour partir. On pouvait entendre la belle musique de la SNCF, puis une voix masculine disant : « Konoha, Konoha, dix minutes d'arrêt ».

-Bon, les enfants, vous m'attendez gentiment sur un banc pendant que je vais chercher les billets, d'accord ? lança Kakashi, avant de se retourner vers le guichet, où une belle jeune fille n'attendait que de le servir.

-Dis, Sakura-chan, c'est quoi la mission déjà ?

-T'as vraiment aucune mémoire, Naruto.

-Mais c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour les personnes qui lisent la fic, qu'elles comprennent ce que des trains viennent faire à Konoha.

-Tu ne pouvais pas leur expliquer ?

-C'est que… j'ai oublié d'écouter Tsunade baba.

-(soupir) Bon, je m'en charge alors. Tsunade-sama nous as donné comme mission d'aller escorter une famille de l'autre côté des montagnes de Suna jusqu'à Kiri ; à pied, c'est très long, et puis la famille n'aime pas attendre donc ils nous payent le train. Eh oui, il y a une gare avec des trains à travers le monde des ninjas.

-Et en plus, c'est la première fois que je vais prendre le train. Je suis tout excité !

-On aurait compris, à force.

Une dizaine de minutes après, Kakashi revint avec les billets.

-On a un petit problème.

Les trois genins se regardèrent, puis Kakashi enchaîna :

-Voilà ; le train était presque complet donc j'ai du choisir deux places en 2e classe et 2 places en première classe. Pour ne pas faire de jaloux, on tire à la courte paille.

Ils durent ensuite chercher un champs de blé pour trouver de la paille, puis ce fut Kakashi qui découpa les pailles et les prit dans sa main. Les trois tirèrent ensuite une paille, et :

-Oh non, je suis avec Kakashi-sensei…

-Voyons Sakura, cache ta joie ; moi je suis avec ce baka de glaçon.

-…

-Oui, mais moi j'aurais préféré être avec Sasuke-kun…

-Et moi ?

-Rêve, Naruto.

-Bon, on y va ; le train va partir.

Et sur ces mots de Kakashi, ils partirent en direction du quai numéro 3 pour prendre le train en direction de Suna.

Sasuke et Naruto s'installèrent en première classe ; ils avaient un wagon à eux tout seul (le train plein, tu parles) tandis que Sakura et Kakashi étaient en seconde classe (là, on pouvait dire que le train était archi plein ; preuve en est qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un siège pour deux, et donc Sakura devait faire le voyage sur les genoux de son sensei)

Le train démarra, le blond et le brun s'étaient installés confortablement dans leurs sièges ; le gris et la rose étant trèèèèès occupés, nous n'allons pas les déranger plus longtemps.

Une petite demi-heure était passée, Naruto dormait tranquillement (comprenez qu'il ronflait, avachi sur un sofa en plein milieu du wagon), mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se levait, s'asseyait, se relevait sans cesse. Il marmonnait quelques phrases qui firent réveiller Naruto. Le blond bailla, se leva et regarda Sasuke. Il distingua quelques paroles du brun, auxquelles il répondait parfois :

(Sasuke) -C'est comme une machine, à fond de train

(Naruto) -Sasuke, ça va ?

-Une locomotive qui foncerait sans fin

-C'est normal, Sasuke. On est dans un train. D'ailleurs, c'est génial cette sensation de vitesse, de bouger sans bouger, de…

-Des coups des secousses, je m'habitue pas

-C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques secousses, et puis ce bruit c'est marrant

-Qui conduit, qui pousse ce train, qui sait où il va ?

-Celui qui conduit, c'est le conducteur, on va à Suna là. Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives Sasuke ?

-J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal au cœur

-Oulà, c'est grave ?

-Faîtes qu'on arrête, appelez moi le controleur

-Tu veux des cachets ?

-Je veux bien, merci.

Naruto fouilla dans son sac et sorti une boite de médicament contre le mal en voyage, puis la tendit au brun qui l'attrapa et s'en servit un avec de l'eau. Après l'avoir bu, il se remit à parler au blond qui été parti chercher un contrôleur :

-Je veux qu'on m'explique, je veux quelqu'un

-Regarde, Sasuke, j'ai ramené le contrôleur ! Il arrive bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-En cas de panique, c'est écrit là « tirez sur le frein à main »

-Non, Sasuke ! Lâche la sonnette d'alarme ! Viens ici. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi dans le sofa.

Naruto alla s'asseoir dans le sofa, suivit par Sasuke qui lui demanda, assez sèchement :

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Sur ton sofa ? A côté de moi ?

-Mais ça va pas toi ; faut te faire soigner.

-Tu vois pas que j'crève ?

-Tu exagères là, Sasuke.

-Que j'suis vidé ?

-Quoi ?

-Que j'ai plus de sève ?

-Je ne comprend plus rien là.

-Que j'vais lâcher ?

-ééééoooo Sasuke, tu reviens sur Terre un peu ?

Le brun regarda le blond, soupira et s'en approcha :

-Tu ne comprendra jamais. Je vais y aller autrement.

-De quoi ?

Sasuke prit Naruto part le col et lui dit :

-Regarde moi, dit moi les mots tendres, ces mots tout bas, fais moi redescendre loin de tout, loin de tout ça

-…

-Je veux, je commande, regarde moi.

-…

-J'ai besoin de tes yeux, c'est le miroir où j'existe, sans eux je ne me vois pas.

Naruto fit lâcher Sasuke sur lui même et s'écarta de lui. Il le regarda, surpris ; il s'avança vers lui, lui prit la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser dura quelques minutes ; il fut rompu par manque de souffle de la part des acteurs. Naruto recula et dit :

-T'avais besoin de me la jouer complètement malade et en métaphore ? Tu peux pas dire « je t'aime » comme tout le monde ?

-Naruto… baka.

-Dobe.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Teme.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

Epilogue : Le contrôleur arriva en urgence ; il avait été dérangé par un petit blond qui le priait de venir le plus rapidement possible, car il avait un camarade malade. Il arriva donc au-dit wagon, regarda par la vitre et trouva le blond avec son camarade en train de s'embrasser. Il se retourna et pensa qu'il restait quelques heures encore avant d'arriver au terminus ; il retourna donc vers la vitre et s'assit, observant le couple qui commençait à se déshabiller amoureusement. 

Moralité : Les contrôleurs sont pervers.

Non je déconne ;)

Moralité (la vraie) : Soyez clair et concis dans la vie, vous serez généralement mieux compris.

Mikau


End file.
